COMPLEJO
by YukikiKitsune
Summary: Porque el amor vuelve complicadas las cosas más sencillas. One-shot ShikaTema


"COMPLEJO"

Mi segundo one-shot de naruto ^^ esta vez con una pareja no yaoi ^^U es un pequeño Shikamaru/Temari

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece para mi mala suerte, pero juro que algun día Neji, Shika-kun, Kakashi e Itachi me perteneceran de forma exclusiva XDDD

* * *

Desvío su mirada de las nubes con un suspiro, quien diría que algo tan pacifico podría turbarlo tanto. Minutos antes estaba recostado tranquilamente observando el cielo…hasta que en su mente apareció un rostro, un rostro que en los últimos tiempos ocupaba sus pensamientos rompiendo su calma.

Dos semanas atrás había visto a Sabaku no Temari por asuntos oficiales entre sus aldeas y por alguna razón no podía olvidar su rostro desde entonces…Mendokusai

Problemática, no tenía otra palabra para describirla, salvo quizá atrayente, porque por mucho que le pesara no podía negar que había algo en ella que le llamaba como un imán al metal. Esos días que estuvo ahí no despego sus ojos de la muchacha, llego incluso a molestarse por falta de atención hacia su persona…era un asunto problemático, igual que ella.

Y desde que se despidieron, las cosas sencillas habían dejado de serlo; en el día, cuando observaba el cielo, veía su femenina silueta reflejada en las nubes; por la noche las estrellas le recordaban el brillo de sus ojos. La arena del río lo hacia preguntarse lo que podría estar haciendo ella y cuando el viento soplaba volteaba esperando encontrarla sosteniendo su abanico.

El siempre había odiado los asuntos complejos, todo aquello que implicara un esfuerzo era algo que no valía la pena. Al menos hasta este momento, porque (muy masoquista que sonara) le gustaba pensar en ella, era feliz de que su aldea entera (viento, cielo, río, etc.) se la recordara y su único pesar era no saber si Temari pensaba en el.

No soportando más lo problemática de la situación y deseando aclarar las cosas, mando una paloma con un mensaje: Tenía que hablar con ella e iría a verla en tres días; los 3 días que tomaba viajar de Konoha a Suna. Hizo los arreglos necesarios y partió ese mismo día, viajaba solo y a buen paso, pero aún así el camino nunca le pareció tan largo.

Finalmente a la aldea oculta entre la arena y en la puerta, esperándole, estaba ella. Su traje shinobi se agitaba con el viento del desierto, su largo cabello rubio (ahora tomado en una solo coleta) brillaba con los últimos rayos del sol; y su mirada normalmente desafiante, se notaba ansiosa y extrañada mientras le escudriñaba con sus hermosos ojos aqua oscuro. Shikamaru se sintió de pronto incomodo, la kunoichi se veía radiante, mientras sobre el se acumulaban el polvo y la suciedad del camino.

Aun así se acerco a ella y cuando estuvieron frente a frente se dio cuenta que no sabía que decirle, el, que se suponía era un estratega nato, que tenía un IQ por encima de la media; había viajado por tres días para hablar con ella y hasta ahora se daba cuenta que no sabía que decirle. ¡Por que rayos tenía que ser tan complicado el amor! ¿Amor?

En ese momento se dio cuenta que no era necesario decir nada, no en ese preciso instante al menos; y acerco sus labios a ella, besándola con dulzura, con pasión, dejo que los sentimientos que se entremezclaban en su interior salieran, deseaba que ella los supiera, que entendiera lo que a el le había tomado tanto tiempo.

Y ella le había correspondido, sintió sus manos vagar por su nuca, deshaciendo la coleta en forma de piña que sostenía su cabello, mientras el la estrechaba con fuerza. Sus cuerpos encajaban con tanta facilidad, era tan natural sostenerla entre sus brazos, que pudo ver lo que sencillo que era en realidad el amor.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, la noche había caído y soplaba un vientecillo helado. Temari lo vio a los ojos, pidiendo una explicación y Shikamaru supo que ahora comenzaba la parte complicada.

OWARI

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado ^^ de un tiempo para aca solo hago historias cortas (y no por falta de ideas para una trama larga en realidad) y aun no entiendo por que, es mi primer fic de esta pareja y en verdad espero que disfrutaran leyendolo, tanto como yo escribiendolo

Pequeña aclaración estuve buscando cual es el color de los ojos de Temari y unas personas decian que azul, otras que verde y otras que negro, personalmente a mi siempre me han parecido verdeazules o aqua, si estoy en una equivocación les agradezco la corrección jejeje

Espero sus comentarios para mejorar


End file.
